While We Were Dead
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: AU:Seto and Mokuba finally meet the parents they had always believed were dead. As much as Seto doesn't believe they are his parents, Mokuba is just glade to have them back. But is that all that's going on between him and his parents, and what will Seto d
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"How did Mom and Dad die?"

"I don't really want to talk about that right now, Mokuba"

"You always say that, I have a right to know"

"I'll tell you when your older"

"Seto! You can't keep this from me forever! I have a right to know!"

"…alright."

"Well?"

"They say that our house caught on fire"

"Yeah?"

"Mom was inside. When Dad came home and saw this, he ran in to try and save her. I never saw him again."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he loved Mom very much."

"Oh… I'm sor-"

"You had a right to know. Now please leave me alone."

"Ok Nii-sama"

Chapter 1

It was late, very late. Seto took a moments glace to look at the clock. 12:06. He was early for being halfway done with his latest project for Kaiba corp., but still so much to do. He's probably be finished at 2 in the morning if he was lucky. As he began, once again, continuing typing, Mokuba peeked into the room. "Nii-sama… it's late. You should-"

"Mokuba, I've told you this before. I can handle staying up late, I've been doing it since I was 16. You on the other hand should be in bed." Mokuba frowned, Lately he had been attempting to get Seto to go to bed earlier, only to fail miserably and go back to bed. "I can't sleep knowing your up this many hours every night. It's not good for you, your still a teenager."

"Young adult, Mokuba. And with that come great responsibilities which, in time, you will come to understand. But till than, you are to do as I say and go to bed." Mokuba sighed. How did Seto have the most intelligent comeback every time he tried to show him that he was pushing himself too hard? Of course, them being 7 years apart didn't really help, he was just a kid, and Seto was an adult. They were complete opposites because of so many years being in between them, and had many different views on things, which made it hard for Seto to connect with Mokuba, or the other way around.

Giving up earlier than expecting, Mokuba closed the door and headed for his room. Mokuba walked to his bed and laid down, staring at the wall. If only his parents were alive, he knew Seto wouldn't be like this. If they were here, they would show Seto what was good for him and what wasn't, and Seto would believe them. Mokuba often believe that since he was so young, that was the reason for Seto's disbelief in his ideas. Mokuba decided not to think about it and fell asleep.

Seto was debating with himself weather to check up on Mokuba, or at least say goodnight to him. It wasn't usually like him to give up this early. But he supposed it was nothing, and continued working.

-Somewhere just outside of Domino-

A woman and a man were driving along together, totally exhausted. They had been driving since the dawn of yesterday morning to drive across the country. The woman yawned. "How close do you think we are?"

"No idea, it's too dark to tell" the man said, adjusting the car mirror. They soon pasted a sign that says "Welcome to Domino City". "We're finally here" the woman said with tired happiness, giving a sign of relief. "Now all we have to do is find this Kaiba corp. that Seto Kaiba is so famous for" the man said, looking at the framed picture in the front of the car of 2 small boys together. The woman simply nodded then turned to the window as they entered Domino City. 'I hope our travel was not in vain' the woman thought to herself as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

-The next morning-

Mokuba walked into the dining room where Seto sat, drinking his coffee and eating his sugar-less cereal, which Mokuba thought was really nasty since it was basically nothing, but Seto said it was good for him. "Morning Mokuba" Seto said, sort of mumbled actually, too into whatever article he was reading in the paper. "So what time did you go to bed anyway?" Mokuba said as he walked to the fridge, kind of in an angry way, but Seto hadn't noticed. "Hm… maybe around 4?"

"Seto, that was 3 hours ago! How do you expect to get through the day with only 3 hours of sleep?"

"I'll manage" he said plainly. Even when talking about getting 3 hours of sleep for the whole night, Seto hadn't looked up from his newspaper. Mokuba sighed, sometimes he felt really ignored, and he really hated it. As he grabbed a glass to pour a glass of orange juice for himself,(A/N: Kura's favorite-) he did the strangest thing, and hadn't even thought of doing it before he did it. He grabbed the glass and threw it onto the floor with all his might. Seto quickly looked up, "What happened?" He looked over and saw Mokuba just standing there, sort of panting as if he just got back from a 30 minute jog.

Seto quickly put down the newspaper and got up. "Mokuba" he ran over to him to see the situation. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

'Oh, now he cares' Mokuba thought as he snapped out of his train of thought and walked over to grab a dustpan. "I'm fine." Seto stared at him, Mokuba had never acted liked this before. "It just slipped out of my hand" Mokuba finished as he walked back over to the glass and began sweeping it up.

When he was finished, he dumped the pieces of glass into the trashcan and put the dustpan back under the sink, "I'm gonna head out."

"Where are you going?" Seto asked. "Ya know, just around town. Maybe I'll run into Yugi or something and hang out with him." Seto winced, how he hated Yugi and his friends with a passion, he tried not to show how displeased he was with Mokuba's idea. "Ok, but keep your cell phone on."

"'Kay" Mokuba said as he walked out the door and out onto the sidewalk. It was bright and sunny, very different since the past few days have been rainy and foggy. It was pretty depressing actually. Mokuba liked being out in the sun once again, and it had seemed like forever since he had seen Yugi or the others. Ever since summer break had started they had all been many different places on holiday seeing family or sightseeing somewhere out of the country.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he couldn't help how full and puffy looking the clouds as he walked along. And without noticing, ran right into a woman, knocking himself backwards. He fell on his back when he finally snapped back to reality. "Are you alright young-" she was cut off when she saw Mokuba's face. She stood there, staring at him. Mokuba, feeling a little awkward quickly got up and dusted himself off, "I;m fine, sorry for running into you. I was, uh, looking at something."

Behind the woman stood a very tall man. He looked very buff and well-built, he had a stern look on his face, just staring at Mokuba with this look of disgust. The woman finally shook her head and broke her long stare with Mokuba. "Sorry if I was a little rude there" she apologized, she said, giving a warm smile. "It's fine, really."

"I was wondering. Are you the little brother of Seto Kaiba?" Mokuba nodded, "Yes, My name is Mokuba."

"I know." Mokuba eyed her. It just came to Mokuba now that Seto was always telling him not to talk to strangers, and most of all not to tell them that he was Seto Kaiba's younger brothers, what with the danger of him being kidnapped again. "Do you know the way to Kaiba Corperation?" the man said, stepping up from behind the woman. "Uh, yeah… I mean, yes."

"Take us there" he demanded. "Uh… sure. Just follow me" Mokuba said. He knew he could be walking right into a trap, or just putting Seto in danger, but the way the man had looked at him intimidated Mokuba, he didn't want to see what the man would've done if he hadn't obeyed.

Sup ya'll! HiKari here, back and badder then ever!(and I do that's not a word . ) Anywayz… um… yeah, here's a story. Review if you want. I don't care, it's just good to be back in business.


	2. Chapter 2

AnimeFreakSlayer: Thanks for the great review! I was a little scared that I wouldn't get the characters right since I haven't written anything in such a long time. But I'm happy you think I'm doing well.

Afiong Bassey: Yeah, I never got why Seto worked so hard ether, he's smarter than that, he knows he shouldn't be doing that . But him being him, he'd probably work anyway cause he's a do do. Lol.

Karen: Oh yeah… forgot to put this was an AU. He he, sorry. I hope you like the chapter!

Mystical Sand: Oh my gosh! I feel like such a good writer that you reviewed. You were one of my first favorite writers, so thanks so much for reviewing!

Koi-Bara: Thanks for reviewing buddy! And have a nice trip to… uh… Texas…?0.o lol

MOKUBAisMINE: Aw, thanks a lot sis. Tons of love.

Chapter 2

-Kaiba Corp.-

Seto was hard at work trying to keep the new employees on track, since they seemed to have no idea what the heck they were doing. Seto sighed after he had sent away, yet, another employee who didn't even know what he was suppose to do. Seto laid back in his chair and rubbed his temples, if he could, he would fire everyone.

The phone rang. Seto angrily picked it up, "What is it NOW?" Seto yelled. "Mr. Kaiba, your brother is here with 2 other guests, they want to speak to you." Seto sighed, "Bring them up."

"Yes sir." Seto hung up the phone. What could Mokuba possibly want now? Or better yet, who were the people with him? The secretary knew Yugi and his friends to identify them, so this meant they weren't Yugi or his friends, so who were they?

Seto's thoughts were interrupted when there came a knock on the door. Seto turned around his chair to face the door as it opened and revealed his brother and 2 adults. Seto raised his eyebrow, "And who might these people be?" Seto asked, getting up and walking over to face them. He couldn't quite make out their faces, considering the woman was wearing a really big hooded sweatshirt, and the man was wearing a very big hat. But before Seto could say anything more, he was pulled into a hug by the woman.

She gave him a kiss as well on the cheek and started to shake. She was crying. Seto finally snapped out of his state of shock and realized what was just happening. "Hey" Seto said, pushing her off. The woman's hood fell off as she was pushed, and stood there. Her long straight black hair fell over her shoulders, her gray shining more than usual because of her tears. Seto stood there, in total shock. Who was she? Why did she look like his mother?

The man took off his hat as well, and revealed Seto's exact same stern face with his striking icy blue eyes and straight brown hair, only the mustache on his face kept Seto and him from looking exactly the same. Seto couldn't believe what he was looking at. Was this really his-

"Mom, Dad?" Mokuba asked, shaking as well, looking as if he could break down at any moment as well as his mother. He stared at her, almost not knowing what to say first. He felt liked he already knew her gentle face and soft smile, his mouth opened slightly, as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words to explain his exact emotions that he was feeling. The crying woman was also staring down at Mokuba, she gave a smile and opened her arms, and beginning to cry more as a result of doing so. "Mom!" Mokuba yelled, jumping into her arms, beginning to cry as he hugged her tightly. She fell to her knees holding Mokuba so tightly in a hug it looked as if she never wanted to let go again, for fear she might lose her son again.

"Who are you people?" Seto asked, putting on his old cold glare and staring at the man. The man raised one eyebrow and grinned. "You think you can scare me with that? Where did you think you got it from?" The man opened his arms to give him a hug, but Seto stepped away. "Explain yourself" Seto said in a low voice. The woman finally let go of Mokuba and stood up, facing Seto. She smiled, "Have you already forgotten your own parents?"

"My parents are dead." Seto said sternly, "How could you still be alive if you are my parents?"

"We should be asking you the same thing, we thought you 2 were dead"

"Us? They told us you died in the fire."

"We made it out of there just in time, they told us you ran in and got killed."

"What! I how could you believe such a thing, we were taken away thinking you both had died!" Seto yelled, they had suffered all those miserable years with Gozaburo and the orphanage when they're parents were alive. No, it couldn't be true. He wouldn't believe it.

The man(A/N: We'll just call his dad Riku and his mom Rina) could tell by Seto's confused face that he didn't believe their word. "If you don't believe it, we'll prove it to you." Seto snapped out of his confusion and looked up and Riku, "How?"

"We'll all take a blood test to see if our DNA matches with yours. If it does, we're your parents, if it doesn't, you were right all along Mr. Seto Kaiba" he said, grinning. As much as Seto wanted to glare at him, he couldn't. He had to admit, for some imposter, he sure could make himself look like his father.

-A couple hours later-

"And this is where we have been living ever since we got adopted by Gozaburo." Mokuba said, leading them into the Kaiba mansion. Seto tried his hardest to pretend Rina and Riku weren't with them.

-Flashback-

"What? Are you mad Mokuba? Let those two… two… IMPOSTERS live in our house? It was enough to take that ridiculous blood test when they aren't our parents!"

"Nii-sama, please? Let's just see what happens, I mean, maybe if they lived with us, then we'd know if they were really our parents or not." Mokuba pleaded, he wasn't going to risk losing his parents again. "After all those times you were kidnapped? No, not on my life" Seto aid sternly, Mokuba's safety came before any living parents of his.

"Please, Seto, please" Mokuba said, giving him the puppy dog face. "No… no" Seto tried looking away, held his breath in and counted to 10 backwards, then let it out and faced Mokuba again. "Damn, it didn't work. Fine, they can stay" Seto grumbled. "Thank you, big brother!" Mokuba said with glee, hugging him tightly.

-End of flashback-

"Just a sec, I need to do something" Mokuba said, as he turned and ran upstairs. "Wait, Mokuba-" Seto said, but Mokuba had already bounded off up the stairs. He didn't want to be left alone with them. There was an awkward silence as all three of them stood there, mainly looking at the floor. "Look, Seto, honey. We're sorry about what happened. We had no idea you were still alive."

"Oh really? Is that why you went on merrily living your happy little lives while we suffered under Gozaburo's abuse?" Seto snapped back, it was way to late for apologies. "We weren't happily living, we were out looking for you" Rina answered, twiddling her thumbs. "We didn't know you were alive till you took over Kaiba corp. From then on, it was our sole purpose to find you" Riku said, "But we didn't think we'd find the brat ether" he muttered. Rina nudged him in the shoulder.

"What was that?" Seto said, staring at him. "Nothing" Rina replied as Mokuba ran on into the living room with the others. "Sorry about that. Anyways, do you guys want us to help you settle in?" Mokuba asked, "I'll show you your rooms"

"That would be wonderful dear" Rina said, giving Mokuba a warm smile and a pat on the head. "Oh yes, and Seto, give the cooks the night off, I'll be making dinner tonight." Seto looked at Mokuba, his eyes pleaded he do what she said, rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." Seto would probably have to check the food though before they ate it, just in case they were planning on drugging him and kidnapping Mokuba, you never know. "I'm going back to work" Seto said coldly.

"I'll go with you" Riku said, "You must show me what you have been doing for a living."

"Do as you please" Seto didn't really care.

Hey guys! HiKari here again, alright, here's the second chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but whatever. I know you guys really wanted a second chapter so here it is. So who really are these guys? And should Seto be worried about their stay in his house? Review please


	3. Chapter 3

AnimeFreakSlayer: Hey, I never knew that there was a limit to how many stories you could have on your fav. Stories list. I must be getting close to maxing out as well0.o But thanks for the review, let's see what Riku does next..

Mystical Sand: Yeah, Mokuba usually ends up hurt because he's so sensitive. Poor Mokie:'( Anywayz, you'll just have to read and find out what happens next. Thank for the review!

Sanzo Lover: Thanks for the kind words.. and candy! **–eats it and gets high- WHEE! Thanks for the review**

Koi-Bara: lol, I love gingerbread men! But they're still not as good as warm chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven. Yum.. anywayz, thanks for the review, hope you'll like this chapter!

Kagome Mokuba: Hey, thanks for the nice review. I was gonna finish who wants a puppy, I had the next chapter all typed up, right? But then the computer that I had the file on totally died on me . I'm usually not good at re-creating chapters that I already made, but I'll try for your sake.

Afiong Bassey: Hey, many thanks for the many reviews my friend! I'm so glade you like the chapter. I betcha you'll like this chapter even more.

Silver Sailor Ganymede: Thanks for the real nice review. I try my best to have original stories, so it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

"And so that's how I created the duel disk" Seto explained to Riku. As confusing as it was for Seto to actually explain his company to a complete stranger, he grew bored quickly and just wanted Riku out of his hair. Riku was looking about Seto's office, mainly at the few pictures he had of his family. Seto turned around and saw Riku staring at one picture in particular, "Something your looking for?" Seto asked, getting up to see what he was staring at. He walked up beside Riku and looked over his shoulder. He was looking at the picture that Mokuba and Seto had taken at the orphanage, the one that they had put into their lockets. There was a bitter silence.

"Was that taken at the orphanage?" Riku asked, still observing the picture. "Yes" Seto said, staring at his younger self, at how happy he looked. It had been so long ago, it had seemed like Seto had forgotten how it felt to be happy ever since Gozaburo had adopted him.

"So…" Riku said, breaking another bitter silence between the 2. He turned away from the picture and began looking about Seto's office once again. "You and Mokuba share this company together, am I correct?" Seto raised his eyebrow, "Yes, but I mainly do most of the work since Mokuba is still too young."

"Why is that? It doesn't seem fair for you to do all the work and him share 2 of the company."

"That's because he helped me to defeat Gozaburo and take over the company in the first place. I couldn't have done it without him."

"Seto, what is it with you and that annoying brat?" Riku asked, annoyed. "Annoying? What are you talking about? Mokuba's my brother!" Seto said, clenching his hands into fists. No one spoke badly about his brother and got away with it. But what did he have against Mokuba in the first place? Before Seto could ask, Mokuba bounded into the room. "Hey Dad, Nii-sama. Are you almost done working?" Mokuba asked innocently. Riku just looked at him with disgust, then smirked. "So, has your brother taught you some backbone, or have you grown soft like him?"(A/N: Yeah, crappy insult, but whatever . )

Mokuba blinked and looked up at him with a questioned face, "What?" This had pissed Riku off, so he lifted his fist and punched Mokuba across the face. Mokuba fell backwards onto the ground, the blow had been so unexpected. Riku looked down at him, then walked over to Mokuba who still lay on the ground, shocked by what had just happened. "Get up" Riku said. Mokuba looked up at Riku, he was shaking from fear. The way Mokuba looked up at him had only disgusted him more. He kicked Mokuba across the room against the wall. "You haven't changed a bit" Riku said.

Seto snapped out of his shock, grabbed Riku by the shoulders and forced him against the wall. "You leave my brother alone, how dare you hurt him!" Seto barked. Riku merely glared him in the eyes, then shook Seto off him. Riku began to walk away and out of the room, as if nothing had even happened. As much as Seto wanted to keep the fight going, he couldn't help but run to his brother's side. "Mokuba, are you alright?" Seto asked, kneeling beside Mokuba. Mokuba looked as if he was on the edge of tears. "Why did Dad hurt me?"

"I don't know, but it will never happen again" Seto said, wrapping his arms around Mokuba and bringing him close to his chest. He'd have to protect Mokuba better and keep him away from Riku until he knew exactly what this Riku was planning on doing. But he'd also have to keep an eye on Rina as well.

Rina walked into the room as Seto helped Mokuba up and onto his feet. "Dinner's ready. Oh, Mokuba! Sweetie, what happened?" she ran over to Mokuba's side, pushing Seto out of the way. "He's fine" Seto said, pulling Mokuba behind him and away from Rina.

There was an awkward silence as Rina and Seto stared at one another. It could've lasted forever, but the growling of Mokuba's stomach quickly broke the silence. "Um… excuse me?" Mokuba said, laughing. Rina broke away from her stare at Seto, then smiles down at Mokuba. "I made dinner, would you like some?" Mokuba nodded as Rina reached out her hand and led Mokuba out of the room. Seto, glaring, followed along with them. He couldn't let Mokuba out of his sight.

When they got to the dining room, the table had already been set with the food all ready for them to eat. Mokuba's eyes grew wide, "Wow, did you make all of this?" Mokuba asked, staring at all the delicious food on the table. Rina proudly nodded, "Dig in". Mokuba didn't hesitate one second, and began eating. Rina soon joined him.

Halfway through the meal, Mokuba looked up to see Seto staring out the window, he hadn't eaten anything. "Nii-sama, are you going to eat?" Mokuba asked, his mouth still full of food.

Seto merely turned away, "I'm not hungry", then started walking towards the stairway. Mokuba got up to follow him and see what was wrong, but Rina had stopped him. "Finish your meal, Mokuba, Then you may be excused." She said sternly. "Um… ok" Mokuba said, obeying and sitting back down. 'I wonder why Seto has been acting so weird lately… isn't he happy we finally have our parents back? Than again, Dad doesn't…' Mokuba looked down sadly. What had he done that had upsetted his father so much that he had to hit him? With this question created several more.

-Seto-

Seto typed away on his laptop, as always, hard at work. But his mind was far from work, his mind was drifted into a sea of questions and confusion. Who were these people, and what did they really want with him and Mokuba? Or better yet, how was Seto going to protect Mokuba from them? Riku had already proven himself a danger to Mokuba, so he would have to keep an eye on him for a while, and Rina… she was just… just… like his mother. It was what was stabbing the most. Rina was just like his mother, the way she looked, the way she acted, the special way she smiled. It was all perfect as Seto had remembered her.

But Seto, being himself, was devoted to common sense. This magically appearing woman couldn't be his mother. And as many knew, once Seto Kaiba had his mind set a logic or thought, he stuck to it till the end till it was scientifically proven that it was true.

Seto stopped typing, and turned to the picture next to his computer. It was one of Mokuba as kid. He closed his laptop and picked up the picture gingerly and held it in his hands, staring at it. This was one of the very few pictures he had in his office. Seto thought pictures were a waste of time, or, at least he had pretended to think that way. Pictures were very valuable when it came to pictures of the past. Most of the pictures that were kept, were ones of a time of happiness and joy, ones that Seto had never seemed to feel any longer.

This reminded Seto of one song he had heard once. He didn't know where, but it began to play in his mind.

Seto set the picture back down on his desk. He got up, deciding he would check up on Mokuba, then turn in early for the night.

Ok, HiKari again. The song lyrics that I put in here are from "The Sun" by Maroon 5, I don't own them or their song. Things seem to be changing rapidly in the Kaiba household as Seto becomes more attached to the only family he knows he has, while Mokuba drifts away and becomes attached to the one person Seto wants to hate but can't. How will this turn around for poor Seto? Is Rina really the woman she says to be, if not, why does she remind Seto so much of his own mother? And what's up with Riku?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seto walked down the hall towards Mokuba's room. He

expected his brother ether asleep, playing video

games, or pretending to be asleep. Ether way, he would

benefit seeing his little brother and having a moment

all alone with his one and only brother.

Seto turned the corner to Mokuba's door, noticing

that the door was slightly ajar. He heard talking in

the room. As much as Seto felt guilty for ease

dropping on his brother, he looked inside the room.

There was Rina and Mokuba, Mokuba was laying on Rina's

lap, looking tired, but somewhat happy to have his

mother by his side. Rina was stroking her hand through

his hair, smiling down at the little boy on her lap.

"Mom…" Mokuba said, quietly, yet tired. "Yeah hun?"

Rina asked, not stopping her soothing motions. "Do you

think Nii-sama is happy to see you?" Mokuba asked.

Rina looked away at the ground, sadness fell over her

face. She knew how much Seto didn't believe that she

was his mother, and how it had pained him more to even

look at her, knowing it would remind him of his mother

and her death. Mother's can always tell when their

child is in pain, weather they show it or not. "I'm

sure he is" she lied, looking back down at Mokuba,

"Now, you go to sleep, ok?" Rina said, lifting Mokuba

up and setting him in bed.

Seto turned away, he couldn't stand anymore of this.

He turned to leave down the hall, when he saw Riku

right beside him. Seto's eyes widened, he was taken

completely by surprise. "Well, well, ease dropping I

see. You must've gotten that from your mother." Seto

glared, "My mother is dead" he scowled. "And so is

your honor" Riku said, and with that, he turned and

left for his room. Seto stood there, pondering on his

words. 'And so is your honor.' What could he possibly

mean?

Seto was one of the most powerful people in all of

Japan, he was the president of the biggest gaming

company in the world, he was a genius and one of the

best duelers in the history of duel monsters. What

honor could he have possibly been lost?

Seto just shook his head to try and get rid of such

thoughts then headed back to his office.

-The Next Morning-

Mokuba yawned and opened his eyes. At first, he felt

completely normal, he was in his normal room, it was a

normal day. Then the memories of yesterday came back

to him. He had parents again. With this thought, a

smile appeared on Mokuba's face, he quickly got out of

bed and ran out of his room, as if to prove to himself

that he wasn't lying. He ran down the stairs and saw

Seto, typing at his laptop, Riku reading the

newspaper, and Rina humming away happily as she made

breakfast. This brought yet another smile to Mokuba's

face, making him even happier to that his parents were

there, they were alive. It wasn't a dream anymore, it

was real.

Seto was the first to notice Mokuba's arrival, but

secretly he had been waiting for him ever since he had

waken up. Ever since their parents had moved into the

Kaiba household, Seto had seemed to need Mokuba's

attention and love more and more. And when they were

apart, Seto couldn't stand it inside. This was HIS

brother, that he had raised ever since their so called

"parents" had died.

"Morning Nii-sama, morning Dad, morning Mom" Mokuba

said extra happily, they were finally a complete

family. It gave him utter joy and happiness just to

call upon them all at once, like a real family.

Mokuba walked over and sat down next to Seto. Seto

gave a small smile and ruffled Mokuba's hair. Rina

turned around, "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glade your

awake." She said, walking over and kissing him on the

head, "You sure had a good night's rest. Breakfast

will be ready in just a second." She said, giving him

a hug and walking back to the stove. Seto scowled, but

tried to ignore her action.

Mokuba looked over at Riku, who seemed to be looking

very unhappy reading the paper, but looked as if he

hadn't heard Mokuba. "Morning Dad" Mokuba repeated.

Riku stopped reading, and looked at Mokuba. "Hmph"

Riku said, completely brushing Mokuba off. Mokuba

frowned, he didn't get why his father had acted so

mean towards him. Had Mokuba somehow upset him?

"Mokuba, how bout I drive you to school today?" Seto

suggested, looking over at Mokuba. "That would be

great! But Mom already offered to give me a ride…"

Mokuba said, looking down. Seto was speechless, this

woman was completely taking over his life. "But I

think it would be better if I drive you" Seto didn't

really know what point he was trying to prove, but he

wasn't backing down from this. "But I've had more

years of experience driving than you have, my dear"

Rina said, placing a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon

in front of Seto and Mokuba.

"Wow! These look great!" Mokuba exclaimed, digging

into his breakfast. Seto merely pushed it away, "I

don't eat this fatting food" Seto replied as he got

up, "I'm going to get my cereal."

"Oh, you mean that sugarless cereal? That looked so

un-filling. I threw that trash away."

"You did what?"

"I threw away that disgusting cereal. Honey, you

shouldn't be eating that stuff, you're a growing boy.

Look at you, your as thin as a pole" Rina said,

patting Seto's stomach showing how thin his was.

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Whoah… when did that happen?"

Mokuba asked, getting up and pressing his hand against

his shirt, seeing that the already extra small shirt

didn't even fit him. Seto pulled away Mokuba's hand.

"It's nothing. That's just what happens when you eat

healthy."

"Seto Netoshi, that is not eating healthy! You could

die being that thin. Come're Seto, we're going to

weigh you" Rina said, taking Seto's arm. He quickly

pulled it away. "My name is Seto Kaiba" Seto growled,

Netoshi was his original name before he was adopted.

"This is MY house, and I will eat and do whatever I

want. You cannot throw away MY food while under MY

roof" Seto barked, putting an arm around Mokuba and

pulling him over to Seto. "Come on Mokuba, I'm gonna

get you to school before you become late."

"Ok Nii-sama" Mokuba said, grabbing his backpack and

doing as his brother had asked. "Oh, Mokuba dear."

Mokuba turned around to face Rina. She bent forward

and kissed him on the forehead, "Have a great day at

school, hun."

"Thanks Mom" Mokuba said, hugging Rina, then running

to Seto's side.

-Flashback-

"Mom, you make the best breakfast in the world!" Seto

exclaimed happily as he finished his eggs, toast, and

bacon while sipping his last drop of orange juice.

"Why thank you, sweetie" Rina said happily, giving a

warm smile. She loved to see her child happy. She put

her hand over her stomach, she felt like the luckiest

Mom in the world, she had a wonderful son and another

was on it's way.

"How bout I drive you to school today, Seto" Riku

asked, placing a hand on Seto's shoulder. "I thought

Mommy was always gonna drive me, Dad?" Seto asked,

looking over at Rina. "Mommy's gotta take it easy

because of the baby. Your gonna be a big brother soon,

Seto."

"Oh yeah. That's right." Seto said, following his

father out to the car. "Oh, Seto dear" Seto turned

around to face. She bent forward and kissed him on the

forehead, "Have a great day at school, hun."

"Thanks Mom" Seto said, hugging Rina, then running to

Seto's side.

-End of flashback-

Seto merely shook his head as Mokuba approached him.

Mokuba eyes his brother, "What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Uh… nothing. Come on, we're gonna be late." Seto

said, walking to the car. "Ok Nii-sama" Mokuba said,

running after him.

So0o0o00o0o, what did you guys think? Seto's totally

being replaced, and now he's getting flashbacks! How

painful could this get for poor Seto? Sorry for really

long not updating…ness. Sorry it's so short. REVIEW!

Kari


	5. Chapter 5

Renluva-tolazytosigninsorry: Thanks a buttload for the review. I try really hard to keep my readers in suspense, and that's what makes it a good story.

InyuNightWalker: I'm glade you liked it. Yeah, I had to re-post all the chapters over again cause I got banned and the story got deleted cause I put those lyrics from a song in my last chapter. But it's all good now

Mystical Sand: I know, Riku is a meany face:p But we'll just have to see what he's really up too, won't we. Thanks for the review.

Kagome Mokuba: Oh Gosh, I don't know what happened to that story0.o I think someone deleted for some gay reason, people tend to do that. Oh well. I'll try and re-post it, I don't like really giving my stories for other people to write. Sorry, thanks for the review though.

Afiong Bassey: Wow, I am very honored to have such a devoted reader/reviewer as yourself. Thanks very much for the reviews

MOKUBAisMINE: lol, if you kill the parents then there wouldn't be a story.

Kura: Then I'll just hit them with a rubber mallet.

Kari: 0.oYeah… you do that.

LOVE YA!

Chapter 5

"So is it true Kaiba?" Seto sat silently. /Maybe if I ignore them long enough they'll leave me alone/ "Come on Kaiba, you know if you ignore us we're not gonna just leave you alone." Seto glared at Joey. "What do you geeks want?"

"We want to know if it's true."

"If what's true?"

"Mokuba told us your parents are alive." Seto shook his head, "Those imposters, ha! They could barely qualify to be my parents" Seto said, chuckling. "Are you saying that Mokuba lied?" Seto glared at Joey once more. "I'm saying that you should keep your nose out of my family business."

"It's always family business to you, why can't you just open up a little."

"Opening up is for the weak."

"Then what's Mokuba?" Seto clenched his hand into a fist, but kept it against the desk. "Leave my brother out of this, he is of no concern to you."

"He is of my concern! He's my best friend, but of course you have to be an about everything and ruin his life when he's finally happy. Even when he finally gets his parents back." Seto slapped Joey across the face, knocking him into a desk next to Seto's. There came a gasp, and silence filled the room as all eyes were on Seto and Joey. "Wheeler, I'm warning you. Keep my brother out of this."

"Just forget about it Joey, leave Kaiba alone." Yugi said, running to Joey's aid. Joey merely stood back up and gently pushed Yugi away. "No… I'm tired of this. I'm tired of Kaiba thinking his way is the best way, I'm tired of him always thinking of himself while his brother is in so much pain. I'm tired of Mokuba pretending his ok because of what you have done to him!" Joey pointed over to Seto.

Seto stood there, completely speechless. Had it been true? Had he really cause Mokuba all that pain? Seto then snapped out of it, as rage began to overcome his body. He stood up, "No… your wrong." He jumped across the desk and punched Joey right in the gut. "Your wrong!" Seto suddenly became totally unaware of what he was doing. Seto usually was the one to keep his anger under control when it came to fights between himself and Joey, but something had just snapped within himself causing all his rage to attack Joey.

It wasn't long before Joey was battered and bruised, lying limp on the floor with Yugi, Tristan, and Tea by his side. It wasn't long before Seto came to his senses and realized what he had just done.

-After school-

Mokuba walked happily into the Kaiba mansion, he had never felt so happy to come home before. Seto would usually be at school at this hour, and then would go to work. So Mokuba was usually all by himself in the huge mansion. He opened the door happily humming to himself, when he noticed Seto already home, at the table typing on his computer. "Nii-sama, what are you doing home so early? Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"I got suspended."

"Suspended! How?"

"I just got into a fight with Wheeler, and beat the Mutt up harder than usual." Mokuba looked at him with a questionable look. This wasn't like his brother at all, Seto might've started fired between himself and Joey, but he never ended them; at least not with violence. "What did Joey say to make you loose your temper?" Seto stopped typing. / Leave my brother out of this, he is of no concern to you/ he rested his wrist on the table// He is of my concern! He's my best friend, but of course you have to be an about everything and ruin his life when he's finally happy. Even when he finally gets his parents back/

"Nii-sama?" Seto shook his head as he came back to reality. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Seto began typing again. "Fine." Mokuba eyed them, then gave up trying to find out any more information on his brother's change of behavior. "Ok then, I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework."

"Um… Mokuba." Mokuba stopped, and turned around to face his brother again. "Yeah Nii-sama?"

"Can I work in your room while your doing your homework?" Seto asked, "Just so I can make sure you don't need any help" he added sternly. Mokuba smiled, "Sure Nii-sama." Mokuba's smile was contagious, always had been. Seto smiled as well, picking up his laptop and papers and following his younger brother to his room.

Mokuba lunged his backpack on the floor and sat at his desk as Seto went and sat Indian style on Mokuba's bed, opening back up his laptop and placing his papers beside him. "Don't hesitate to tell me if you need any help, ok?" Seto asked. Mokuba simply nodded and opened up his science book. But before they could get anything done, the door had been opened by none other than Rina. "SETO NETOSHI! I just got a call from your principal, he says you were suspended!" Seeto raised one eyebrow, "Your kidding me, right? My principal called you?"

"Darn right he did, he told me all about the commotion you cause at school, how could you beat up on such a nice young man?"

"Wheeler! Are you crazy! That mutt isn't worth anyone's time!"

"Seto Ne-"

"My name is SETO KAIBA!" Seto said, angrily getting up, shoving Rina to the side and stomping out of the room. "Nii-sama" Mokuba said, getting up immediately. "No, no" Rina said, pushing him back down in his seat, "He needs some time to cool off."

But Mokuba was the one thing Seto needed, it seemed like this so called "mother" was beginning to completely take over his life, he needed the one thing he knew he could trust in the whole entire world; his baby brother. But soon an hour had passed, and Mokuba never came. Seto felt completely abandoned, he needed his brother so bad, Mokuba was the one person who still made him human. Without Mokuba, Seto saw no reason to live. So was the one thing he feared of losing most becoming reality? Was he really losing his only family he ever knew and cared about?

Seto began to get a headache from all the stress and thoughts popping into his head, he finally got up and walked downstairs to get some painkillers. He passed by Riku who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "So, where's the brat?" Riku said, not even looking up from the paper. Seto turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Doesn't Mokuba always follow you?"

"Why did you just call my brother brat?"

"Why else wouldn't I? He's an annoying bastard." The blood of anger flowed through his vains like it did when he beat up Joey. "Don't you EVER say that about my brother EVER again" Seto said in a deadly voice. Just then Rina had walked in, immediately catching onto the heat of the fight. "What's going on?"

"YOU don't tell me what to do. I am YOUR father, and I can say whatever I want about him."

"This is MY house and you will follow MY rules, weather you like it or not."

"I made you who you are"

"You did nothing but abandon me and Mokuba!"

"What else was I suppose to do, I didn't even want him!" Seto took a step back. "W-What?"

"Riku, quiet. Please, I don't want Mokuba hearing-"

"You heard me! I didn't want him! Your brother was a MISTAKE, we never wanted him!" Seto was taken back, "H-How could you say that about your own son?"

"What son?" Anger had slowly disappeared and was completely taken over by shock and sorrow. Mokuba… was a mistake? How could a father even say that about his son? "I-Is this w-why you don't l-like me? I-Is this w-why you abandon m-me and Nii-sama?" Seto turned around, and there stood Mokuba, face filled with tears. Seto felt so much pity for Mokuba, he looked the saddest he'd ever looked, even sadder than when they found out their parents died. He looked so heart broken, he looked as if he was 3 years old again, with this look of total despair and abandance. Seto couldn't stand to see his brother this way, this hurt. His heart had completely been torn in 2.

"Mokuba, he didn't" Mokuba quickly turned away and ran off crying. Riku simply sat back down, taking back up his newspaper. "He was always the weaker one of you 2. He'll never have a chance in real life. Emotions are for the weak." Seto clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. "NO!" Riku and Rina both looked up at Seto. "YOUR WRONG! His emotions are the very things that make him alive, that make him human! I don't know what I do without him, without him there's no reason to live!" Seto yelled, not even waiting for their response, quickly running upstairs to Mokuba's aid. Mokuba needed Seto now more than ever, and he wasn't going to waste his time on 2 idiots who couldn't even BE real parents.

Rina stood there completely shocked, "Seto… he has matured greatly, but is still mentally a young child clinging to his baby brother."

"I see even our Seto has become weak like his brother." Riku merely mumbled, still reading the newspaper. Rina looked to the side. /Oh my dear sons, what wrath your father has bestowed upon you both. Maybe it is our time for us to leave you…/

Ha ha! Who left you in suspense! I did:p lol, anyways. So, wow, that was filled with a buttload of stuff. Was everything Riku had said true? Was Mokuba a mistake? And what become of our poor 11 year old now, when his heart has totally been split in 2? Has it come time for their parents to bid farewell, after so many years of them being thought dead?

REVIEW! Please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seto ran off, looking in every room for Mokuba. Panic rose, as he ran through out the house. Where could Mokuba be? Seto was beginning to worry even more, what if Mokuba had ran off? Seto shook his head, he couldn't think of the idea of ever losing his brother. But the reality of his brother doing it grew bigger, and Seto knew he couldn't run away from reason. He ran to the door, not even grabbing his coat off the rake even though it was raining, he was willing to run all day in the rain to find his brother. But before Seto even took a step outside, he saw his brother sitting out on the steps of the house, in the pouring rain.

Seto gave a sign of relief, at least he hadn't run off. He grabbed a coat and wrapped it around Mokuba. "Your going to get sick." Mokuba pushed off the coat and looked up at his brother. His face looked flushed and exhausted from his complete breakdown. Seto walked over into the rain and sat next to him. Mokuba looked away. "Mokuba, you can't believe everything that guy says, we don't even know if he's our real father."

"I don't care…" Mokuba said, he looked up at his big brother once again, "All I every wanted was a family, a complete family. Our family. But when they came along, it almost seemed to good to be true. To finally live a normal life as a family." Mokuba tears came to his eyes, "But I guess I was wrong." Mokuba hugged his knees and buried his head in his arms. Seto looked over at his little brother, cold and wet in the rain. 'All I ever wanted to do' Seto thought, 'Was to protect you…'

Lightning struck, Mokuba jumped and looked up at the sky, seeing a yellow lighting bolt across the sky. Seto put his arm around Mokuba and pulled him into a tight hug. Mokuba was already shivering from the cold, as Seto held him in his arms and picked him up. He brought him in from the rain and wrapped him in a blanket.

-Flashback-

"Now you take good care of your baby brother, I want you always to protect him" Seto's mother had said to him, holding her new born baby in her arms. Her face exhausted and tired, she handed Mokuba to his new older brother. Seto's eyes widened as he held the tiny child in his arms, looking down at the tiny face. His little eyes looked up at him with curiosity, but with this look of protection knowing Seto was holding him.

"I promise Mom, I'll always protect Mokuba" Seto said, still looking down at his little brother. His mother smiled tenderly, "Thank you son" she said, stroking his hair, then kissing him on the head.

-End of flashback-(A/N: I know, it's short. There's gonna be more, don't worry)

Mokuba had finish changing out of his wet clothes into his pajamas since the sun had already begun to set and it was beginning to get late. Mokuba had been almost too emotional to eat, but Seto had force his brother to at least eat a little. And Mokuba being himself, he had listened to his older sibling.

They walked upstairs together, nothing had been said between the 2 since dinner, and Seto still felt his brother was upset. "Mokuba, how bout you stay with me tonight" Seto suggested. Mokuba turned around, looking up at his older brother, he's eyes finally glowed of emotion other than sorrow, "Really, Nii-sama?" Seto nodded, "I won't even work, I'll go right to bed beside you" part of the idea was that Mokuba still looked like he was morally and emotionally hurt and looked like he really needed hope, another was that Seto wanted to keep him from getting hurt. He just couldn't let his brother out of his site anymore.

Mokuba jumped into bed and crawled under the covers as Seto lay beside him. Mokuba's happiness soon faded into sleepiness as he snuggled next to his older brother. Seto only lay there with one arm around his brother, looking down at him. "Goodnight Nii-sama…" Mokuba mumbled. "Goodnight little brother" Seto said, kissing Mokuba on the head. Mokuba smiled as he began to fall into a deep sleep.

However Seto was far from going to sleep. Too many thoughts and emotions were running through his head endlessly, it would've been impossible trying to sleep with them racing through his head. Instead, he watched his brother sleeping peacefully, his face full of such innocence, but his heart filled with much hurt. Every time he looked into his brother's eyes, he saw pain behind his smile. It was impossible to ignore because deep down inside, Seto knew it was all his fault. All Seto ever wanted to do was to protect his brother, and raise him as a father would a son, but instead he only ended up hurting him worse than he needed to be.

-Flashback-

Mokuba dipped his fingers into red and orange paint and began drawing curves and lines on top of his triangular house. Even though he was a orphan, it was required that he get an education, so he was at preschool while his brother was at elementary. The teacher was looking around at all the children's work, simply nodding happily at their cute little drawings of rabbits and flowers. Than she looked at Mokuba's. His teacher her head looking at the drawing, "What are you drawing, Mokuba? What are those lines?"

Mokuba kept drawing as if he didn't even hear her, "They're the flames." The teacher raised one eyebrow, "The flames? Oh the sun, you mean?"

"No, of the fire. See?" Mokuba pointed at the picture of the house, "It's on fire," then he pointed to 2 stick people he had drawn on his paper, "And those are the 2 people that died in the fire."

"Oh… I see…"

-A few hours later-

"Seto, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seto looked up from his little brother to his teacher. "Yes, Mrs. E?" Seto asked, running over to her. "I need to talk to you about your brother" she said, leading him into her classroom. "What do you mean? Is there anything wrong?" Seto asked innocently, pretty sure that there was nothing wrong weith his younger brother in anyway. "Well, today I had my students do finger painting. Now, we've been doing this for a while now, and it seems your brother has been showing some very odd behavior."

"What do you mean 'odd behavior'?"

"Well, take a look at this" she said, taking a picture from her drawer and handing it to Seto. Seto looked at it, "What is it?"

"Your brother says it's a house on fire" she said, then pointing to the 2 stickmen, "And that those are 2 people killed in the fire." Seto looked at her, then stared carefully at the paper. "I think your brother maybe having some emotional problems with the death of his parents, and that it is resulting in these pictures."

"But Mokuba doesn't even know how Mom and Dad died. How could he possibly be having emotional problems?"

"Well, some children, how do I say this… Seto, when you were a baby and you didn't know English or how to speak, even though your mother didn't tell you, you still knew she was your mother, right? It was just an automatic instinct to you, and you didn't need words. You KNEW she was your mother."

"Well… I guess that's true."

"Well some children can feel something is going on when no one even explains it to them. Like if your 2 parents fight, even if they try to keep it a secret from you, you can still feel the tension between both parents even if they don't tell you that their having fights. So that's what must be going on with your brother, he can feel that his parents had died in a house full of flames, even if you haven't brought it up once in his life."

"Ok Mrs. E, I'll talk to him today."

-The Next Day-

Once again Mrs. E had called for Seto after school. Seto came running in with a hurry. "Hey Mrs. E. You wanted to see me again? Has Mokuba stopped drawing houses on fire?" Seto asked, hoping to get this over with in a hurry to get back to his brother. "Well, he has, but I think the situation has become far much worse" Mrs. E said solemnly. Seto his head to the side. "What do you mean?" Mrs. E walked over to her desk again, opening a drawer and taking out another picture. She turned it around and showed it to Seto. It appeared to be a boy's head.

"What is it?" Seto asked, staring at the strange picture. Something didn't seem right about it. "Mokuba told me that this was a little boy" she said, and then pointed a gray pointed thing that seemed to be apart of the boy's head, "And that he was being stabbed by a knife. He also said that the boy was you." Seto's eyes widened with horror. "Wh-What? But how?" The door slammed open, Seto quickly twisted around, but only to see his little brother standing at the doorway, but he didn't look the same at all. He didn't have that shine of happiness in his eyes, all he saw in his eyes were darkness.

"Mokuba, explain why you drew this picture right this instant, what have I told you about drawing people dying?" Mokuba's eyes were shaded by his bangs as he looked down and smirked. He began chuckling, "Do you really think I was gonna listen to you? Pathetic" Seto looked at his brother, taking a step back. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. And just to tell you, that's no picture I drew" he said, finally looking up and slipping out a knife from his back pocket, "It's your death wish." Seto looked at him with horror, as Mokuba began to walk over to Seto, knife raised as it inched closer to Seto's head. "No, Mokuba, NO!"

Young Seto sat up straight. His heart was pounding fast in his chest he could almost hear it. He wiped his forehead of his sweat, never in his life had he ever had such a bad nightmare. Seto looked down to the bunk under him, his brother was fast asleep. He quietly slipped down from his bunk and walked over to his desk, opening the drawer slowly, he took out Mokuba's drawing, making sure there wasn't one of Seto's head being stabbed. He stared at the picture he had drawn of the house on fire, then turned and looked at Mokuba.

He crumpled the paper roughly and threw it back in his drawer. He needed to forget the past and move on, and obviously Mokuba needed to too.

-End of Flashback-

'But we never forgot' Seto thought, looking up at the ceiling, 'We never could, our parents were the last piece of happiness we had to remember by the time Gozaburo adopted us.' Seto gave a loud sigh, then looked over at his brother. Mokuba began to cough violently in his sleep. Seto sat up, "Mokuba? Mokuba, are you ok?" Seto asked, shaking his brother gently, he sounded very ill by the way he coughed. Mokuba slightly opened his eyes, "Nii-sama…" he said very quietly, his voice sounded very dry. "I'll get you some water, don't worry Mokuba."

Seto reassured him as he quickly got up and came back with a glass of water. He carefully lifted Mokuba's upper body to give him water as if a mere baby. But Mokuba looked sick to his stomach, and he was as white as snow. He carefully placed the cup by his lips and slowly let him drink. Mokuba was still half asleep, it being 3 in the morning and all.

When he was finished, Seto set the glass down and carefully placed Mokuba back into bed, pulling the covers over him. Seto could tell Mokuba was no longer awake, he had already fallen back to sleep he was that tired. He slowly laid back down next to his younger brother, putting his arm back around his brother once again and rubbing his arm gently.

By 6 in the morning Seto had finally fallen asleep as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Rina quietly slipped into the boy's room, looking upon her 2 sons. "They look so peaceful when they are asleep" Rina said quietly to herself, giving somewhat of a smile at the sight of her sons at peace in their sleep. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around them both, she had to restrain her motherly urge to hold her 2 sons in which she loved so much.

She knew it was time for her to go, but she wanted desperately to stay and watch over her sons like every mother would. And she most certainly wanted to keep Mokuba in safe arms to make sure he didn't get hurt. But she didn't know what to do, or what to say when she would tell both of them she and Riku planned on leaving. What on earth would they think then?

So here's the 6th chapter, yay So is this really Rina's time to go? And will she be able to let them go? Will Seto be happy they are finally out of his hair, but only feel rejected feeling like his parents only abandoned him again? Mokuba won't like this when he wakes up…

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seto slowly opened his eyes. He felt so exhausted from lack of sleep. It was 7 in the morning, which meant he only got about an hour of sleep. Seto groaned, he had no idea how he was suppose to get through a whole day at work. At first, Seto was angry at this fact. How could he have been so stupid to waste his time watching his brother all night? Then he looked over at Mokuba, memories of the day before began to re-play through his head. He remembered the fight, the mistake, and Mokuba right in the middle. He began to feel guilty for what he had just thought up, after all, Mokuba was the most important person in Seto's life.

He slowly sat up and yawned. Scratching his head and rubbing his eyes, he looked over at his younger brother once again. He nudged him gently. "Come on kid, time to get up. It's a school day" Seto said, pushing himself out of bed, almost too tired to stand. Once he had his coffee he would be good as new, Seto thought as he began to put on his work clothes for the day.

When he was finished, he looked over and saw his brother hadn't moved at all. 'That's strange, Mokuba usually gets up when I ask him too' Seto thought, even if Mokuba was tired, he still got dressed and ate breakfast on time unless they had gone on a long trip and had just gotten back.

"Mokuba… come on kid, time to get up" Mokuba opened one eye slightly. "Hmm…?" Mokuba said, looking up at his older brother. His whole body ached, and his head was hot as hell, but his body shivered like he was bitter cold. His face was very flushed, but very pale as well. He looked like he didn't even have the strength to move his pinky. Seto hadn't notice. "You gotta get up kid" Seto said, scooped his brother up like a baby and setting him on his feet. "You know your too old for this." Mokuba nearly stumbled when Seto had placed him on his own feet. Seto eyed him.

"I'm…." Mokuba yawned, "Going…" Mokuba said, carefully using the wall to make sure he didn't fall on his face. Seto thought it was very odd that he needed the wall for support, but Seto ignored it and grabbed his things for the day. When he was finally ready, he headed out of his room and to the staircase which he saw Mokuba already there. Mokuba looked even worse than before. He looked like he was half dead. "Mokuba, are you al-" Before he could say another word Mokuba had passed out, and Seto had quickly caught him in his fall. "Oh my-I need to call a doctor" Seto said, feeling Mokuba's forehead. 'He's burning up, this isn't good. He needs help.'

Seto quickly cradled him like a child and ran for the phone. Just as he did, he past Rina who was finishing making breakfast. "Seto?" she said as Seto quickly passed by her with Mokuba in his arms. "Seto, what's going on?" Rina called, putting down the pan she was holding on the stove, her hand accidentally turning the heat on high. She quickly ran after her son, stopping when she saw him dialing the phone as fast as he could with Mokuba passed out on the couch. "Oh my god, my poor baby" she said motherly, quickly kneeling next to her son, feeling his forehead. "The poor darling is burning. Oh my poor Mokuba," she said, picking Mokuba up and holding him to her chest.

Seto quickly hung up the phone. "I need to go to the hospital to pick up the prescription and get his medicine. Can I count on you to watch him and give him your utter most care?" Rina got up, sadly looking at her son. Seto eyed her, "Well?" She took in a deep breath. "Seto… why don't you believe I'm your mother?" Seto was completely taken back by this question, why on earth was she asking him this, and at this time? "Why does that matter?" Seto stated. "Seto, you treat me as if I am a stranger, as if I am not capable of taking care of the 2 sons I gave birth to."

"Your not my mother. You will never BE my mother."

"Seto, I"

"There's no time for this, Mokuba needs his medicine now, and I can't waste my time arguing with you. Now just watch him, guard him with your life." Seto then turned and left with a hurry to the hospital. Rina stared at the door, then looked over at Mokuba. "I will."

-An hour later-

Seto was driving smoothly. He had entered his neighborhood when he noticed smoke in the air up ahead. Seto found that quite odd, it was right in the direction that he was going to get to his mansion. He drove a little faster till he stopped in total shock. There were flames everywhere, the whole house was on fire and was surrounded by fire trucks and ambulances. Seto quickly got out of the car running to the front of the house. "Oh my god…" Seto said, a fire man quickly running over here. "Sir, you need to stay back behind the trucks, it's dangerous."

"Did everyone in the house get out?" Seto quickly asked. "Well, a couple of maids and butlers got out, but that's it."

"What about a boy?" the fire man had to think back. "No, I don't think we got any children out of there." Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba was still in there. He grabbed the man's shoulders tightly, "My brother's in there!"

"I'm sorry, but the flames are way too big. It's too dangerous for our men to go in there. It's too late." Seto's heart struck with sorrow. No, it couldn't be too late. No, he made a promise, oh so very long ago that he would protect Mokuba. And even if it meant him dying, he would do whatever it took to save him. Seto quickly pushed the man away and ran into the building. "No! It's too dangerous!" is all Seto heard before he entered the mansion. He was panting, partly from fear and the heat. There was flames and smoke everywhere. He quickly put his collar over his mouth and nose, he couldn't breath too much smoke or else he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

He ran throughout the house, feeling his legs getting weaker and weaker. He kicked down the doors, everything was in flames. He quickly kicked open the door to Mokuba's room when he saw a body on fire. Seto gulped, ran over and flipped the body over. There was Mokuba, who had been protected by the body, he looked over, his heart skipped a beat. The body belonged to Rina's. She had died to protect Mokuba, in which only a mother would do so for their son. He didn't have time to believe, he quickly felt for a pulse. There was none, she was dead.

He picked up Mokuba, looking once more at Rina. He owed her his life for saving Mokuba's. He ran out of the room, the flames had definitely gotten bigger, and the house was beginning to fall apart. All he had to do is get to the next floor down and run out of the house. He quickly ran down the hall, but as he did, the floor before him had collapsed. Flames beginning to rise. Seto looked about, there was no way around it. He had to somehow jump. But with Mokuba, his weight would be increased and he wouldn't be able to make the jump and get to the other side. Seto was beginning to think it was the end for him, that he had failed.

"Seto!" Seto looked up and to his surprise saw Riku on the other side of the hallway. "Riku?"

"Seto, this house is gonna collapse any second now, you need to get your ass out of here!"

"I can't make the jump, with Mokuba I'd be too heavy. I'm not gonna leave without him."

"Throw him to me." Seto took a step back, clutching his brother tighter. "What!"

"I said throw him to me. I swear I'll catch him. Seto, you ether do this or we all die. Right here and now." Seto thought for a moment, looked down at his brother. He had to do whatever it took to save him, so he looked up at Riku, then threw him as far as he could. Riku quickly caught him. "Ok, now you have to jump Seto!" Seto took a few steps back, getting ready to jump, when more of the floorboards of the hallway soon collapsed, making the jump even wider. "Oh no… I can't do it! Leave without me! Save Mokuba!"

"Over my dead body. Boy, you are gonna jump, and I'm gonna catch you." Seto's heart was pounding harder and harder in his chest. He had to admit, he was scared. Scared that he was gonna die, scared that Mokuba wouldn't make it. It all came down to this. Seto quickly closed his eyes and leaped as far as he could. He could feel the heat of the flames under him, and 2 assuring arm wrap around him and bring him to the other side. Seto opened his eyes and saw that those 2 arms belonged to Riku.

More of the hallway began to collapse as the flames only got bigger, it began to get really hot. There was a huge crack above them. Riku looked up and pushed Seto and Mokuba out of the way as the roof fell between them. Flames were burning, and there was no way for Riku to escape. Seto got up and saw the event that was occurring, he quickly got up. "Riku!"

"Son, you go. Take your brother with you. You both have some much more to live than I do, and I would do anything to make sure you live it."

"But Riku… I thought, I thought you said Mokuba was a mistake! That you didn't consider him your son!" Riku merely smiled when he saw the worry and sorrow in Seto's eyes. "I love you Seto, and I love Mokuba. He IS my son, and no matter how much I want to deny it, I did want him Seto, I did want him. Who do you think named him? He was named after me, Riku Mokuba Netoshi." Seto's heart was filled with such amazement. Riku had wanted him? He had even named him after himself?

"Go Seto! Go and save you and your brother! Now, you don't have much time!" Seto nodded and quickly ran out of the house as the whole mansion burst into flames. Seto fell to the ground, Mokuba still in his arms as paramedics began to surround him. He looked over at the mansion, burning to ashes. Tears were flowing down his face as he fell unconscious.

-Domino Hospital-

Mokuba opened his eyes a little. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could hear his heart moniter beeping and could see someone was standing over him. He placed a hand on Mokuba's arm as his vision became more easy to see. "Nii… Nii… sama…?" Mokuba said, he found it very hard to speak, there was some kind of thing in his mouth. "Shushhh, it's ok. Don't say anything…" Mokuba was confused, he slowly sat up, but pain struck through-out his whole body. "Ow" Mokuba said, he lifted his arm to see burns and cuts all along it, his muscles ached with pain.

Mokuba stared up at his brother, "How did this"

"They say that the stove was left on, causing whatever was in the pan to burn, then to catch fire to whatever was near it. The fire was too strong before Rina had realized what had happened, she did all she could to protect you." Mokuba looked at him with this, 'And?' face. "She's dead. They both are. They died to save us both. Riku did want you Mokuba, he even named you after him." This brought tears to Mokuba's eyes.

A week. That was all he had. All he had to remember his parents by. But it was enough. It was enough to know that he father loved him, and his mother died to protect him. So they were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Seto smiled, bringing up Mokuba to give him a tight hug as they both cried together in happiness.(A/N: Aw, I just imagined a rainbow as I wrote this. Oh wait, probably ruining the moment for you guys. He, sorryU)

-A week later-

It was late, very late. Seto took a moments glace to look at the clock. 12:06. He was early for being halfway done with his latest project for Kaiba corp., but still so much to do. He's probably be finished at 2 in the morning if he was lucky. As he began, once again, continuing typing, Mokuba peeked into the room. "Nii-sama… it's late. You should"

"Go to bed? I know." Mokuba titled his head in confusion. "What?" Seto turned off his laptop and closed it, "You should be in bed too, here, I'll tuck you in." Mokuba smiled. "Ok Nii-sama" Mokuba said, grabbing hold of Seto's hand, as if a 5 year old and his mother, and walked to his bed with Seto. Mokuba jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers as Seto pulled them over his younger brother. "Ok now, you have a goods night sleep, ok? I'm going to bed too, so I'll see you in the morning" Seto said, kissing his brother on the forehead. Mokuba smiled once more, "Thanks Nii-sama."

"No problem" he said, switching off the light and leaving the room. He walked over to his desk grabbing today's mail and putting it into his drawer, when he saw a letter from the Domino Hospital. It was the DNA results they had taken from Riku and Rina a week ago. Seto took up the letter, ripped it open and read it. Seto covered his mouth as he gasped. The DNA results said that Riku and Rina Netoshi had the same DNA as Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's. They hadn't been lying, Riku and Rina were their mother and father.

AWWWWWWW! CUTENESS! But kinda sad too:'( So, yeah, this is the final chapter. Hope you had a great time reading it, thanks for all the reviews guyso


End file.
